


Воспарив

by de_maria_na



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:49:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26107486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/de_maria_na/pseuds/de_maria_na
Summary: Про взросление и не только.
Kudos: 1





	Воспарив

Они лежат в жухлой июльской траве. Над головой раскинулось бездонное, ярко-синее небо.

Кажется, вокруг ни души. Это иллюзия.

Стоит только подняться, высунуть нос из зарослей и ты на виду, как на ладони, на слуху, на примете у злых языков и осуждающих взглядов.

А ведь как безобидно все начиналось.

***

\- Я помню его, - говорит рассказчик. - Он был тихим ребенком.

\- Очень тихим и послушным, - поддакивает соседка. - Никогда не курил, не дрался, не бил стекла по подворотням. Хороший мальчик. Только глаза очень грустные.

Той зимой снег был слишком белый. Он падал с неба крупными прозрачными хлопьями, мерцал и переливался в свете уличных фонарей. И так здорово было идти под этим снегом, держась за теплую, мозолистую руку.

Так здорово, что почти нестрашно.

***

\- Давай уедем туда, где нас никто не знает. Мы сможем не прятаться больше.

\- Нельзя.

\- Но почему?

\- Ты еще слишком маленький. Ты ведь не хочешь, чтобы у меня были проблемы?

***

\- Я однажды их видела, - вспоминает учительница. - Шла дорогой через парк, ну и они там. Я еще удивилась, подумала, что за дядя с ним? И только потом поняла.

\- И вы ничего не сделали?

\- Я позвонила его родителям. Что еще я могла сделать?

***

\- Я ничего не замечала. Я даже подумать не могла. Это же мой сын! А потом тот звонок. Мне стало страшно.

Я решила узнать, куда он ходит, и пошла за ним. До самого поля.

Это было отвратительно. Хуже ничего и представить нельзя.

***

Небо над ними - будто лазурь плеснули щедрой рукой на белоснежный холст. Поют кузнечики. Колется сухая трава.

Они лежат рядом - усталые, голые, вымазанные в сперме, словно выброшенные на берег киты - то ли в ужасе, то ли в восторге. Тот, что старше - загорелый, коренастый, прикрыл глаза ладонью. Подросток рядом с ним худой и хрупкий, сам на себя не похож. И между ними - бездна отчаяния.

Но они об этом пока не знают.

Это знает рассказчик. И он оставляет их вдвоем в этом сне, воспарив. Над полем, над условностями и над текстом.

Потому что жизнь продолжается.

И это - главное.


End file.
